1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a novel electrolysis unit used in apparatus for forming electrolytically ionized water and, more specifically, it relates a novel electrolysis unit, in which two water supply ports independent of each other and in communication with an anode chamber and a cathode chamber respectively are disposed to the water supply portion of an electrolysis vessel, both of the electrodes are made of such material as capable of withstanding in the use both as the anode and the cathode and capable of continuously electrolyzing water by switching the polarity of voltage applied to both of the electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrolysis unit for use in a continuous water supply type electrolytically ionized water forming apparatus has been known, in which an anode and a cathode opposed to each other in an electrolysis vessel are partitioned by means of an electrolyzing diaphragm into an anode chamber and a cathode chamber, and a water supply portion is disposed on one side while a pair of electrolytically formed water discharging portions are disposed on the other side of the electrolysis vessel. Such an electrolysis unit generally comprises only one common raw water supply port to the water supply portion in communication with the anode chamber and the cathode chamber at the inside.
By the way, upon producing ionized alkaline water and acidic water in an electrolytically ionized water forming apparatus, a chemical solution is sometimes added to the raw water on the side of the anode or cathode chamber as required. In this case, since the chemical solutions added to the water in the anode chamber and to the water in the cathode chamber are different from each other, if raw water previously mixed with a chemical solution is introduced from a common water supply port, the chemical solution is supplied to both of the electrode chambers, which is not favorable.
In view of the above, a pair of chemical solution supply channels independent of each other and in communication with the anode chamber and the cathode chamber respectively are disposed on one side of the electrolysis vessel, separately from the water supply channel, and chemical solutions containing, for example, mineral additives are added from such exclusive chemical solution supply channels.
However, it has been difficult to dispose the chemical solution channel in the narrow portion at the end of the electrolysis vessel and there has been also a problem that smooth supply of the chemical solution through the narrow channel is difficult. Particularly, in a multi-vessel type electrolysis apparatus in which a plurality of electrolysis units are set and chemical solutions are supplied by a common pump, it has been extremely difficult to supply chemical solutions under constant pressure through narrow supply channels from the respective electrolysis units thereby causing uneven chemical supply.
Further, since calcium carbonate, etc. are usually deposited on the side of the cathode chamber during use of the electrolysis vessel in the electrolytically ionized water forming apparatus, the vessel has to be washed periodically and a washing water circuit therefor is necessary.
Furthermore, in the conventional electrolysis unit, since upper and lower connection members that connect the electrodes and diaphragms are different in that inner structures, individual members have to be used. And, in addition, the upper and lower connection members have been abutted against the respective ends of three members, that is, the outer electrode, the inner electrode and the electrolyzing diaphragm assembly for attaining a liquid tight connection. However a particularly high accuracy is necessary for the size and the assembling work of the members in order to abut the upper and the lower connection members against respective one ends of the three members and tightly close them altogether. Particularly, it has been difficult to incorporate the outer electrode in a liquid-tight manner.